The New Seven
by ReadyPlayerThree
Summary: Luke kills Annabeth after she reveals that she never loved him. Nico receives a prophecy that requires seven demigods to go to Hogwarts, and they might need some help from their previously undiscovered Roman friends. Teenagers actually acting like teenagers, rated T for drug use.


Chapter 1

Percy was not in a great mood. In fact, most people who saw him would say that he was in the worst mood. This was because his partner in crime had just been mutliated by his arch enemy. He knew that they probably would never have had anything together, in terms of a relationship, but he had still lost his best friend. On top of that, he lost his ear due to an errant sword swipe by Ethan Nakumura, who had just betrayed Kronos in order to be remembered fondly amongst his peers.

Right now, he was on Mount Olympus, watching the rest of the camp and the gods celebrate while he was left in a medical tent, where Michael Yew was trying his best to stitch back together the mutilated flesh that was previously his ear.

"Bad news Perce, your ear looks pretty bad, I don't think we can get it back." Michael said, a solemn look on his face. Percy could appreciate that, he wasn't exactly a fan of everyone celebrating immeadiately after the final battle, he wished instead to greave for the deceased first, and then a celebration would've been more applicable.

"I'll live, it's definitely not the worst thing that happened today." Percy replied, giving a soft smile to the son of Apollo, who returned the gesture. Percy figured the kid needed it, after all his entire cabin save for an eight year old girl had been wiped out by the legions of monsters.

Michael nodded and returned to working on other campers, as a Hermes child replaced him.

"You're going to need to take deep breaths," the camper stated, he pulled out a small axe, and Percy got the idea of what was happening. He wasn't happy about it, or prepared, but he understood.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breath-SWOOSH.

A wave of pain raced through Percy's head, and more specifically, the cavity where his ear used to be. Percy bit his tongue to the point where he drew blood. The hermes child spread nectar, the magical healing substance of the gods, on the wound, and it stung like vaseline on an open wound. Percy let out an audible scream, making the people outside the tent wonder just what was going on. But before he knew it, the wound had closed up and his messy black hair had covered most of the empty space.

"Out you go," the Hermes child commanded, ushering Percy out of the tent and back onto Mount Olympus, which despite it's normally amazing physical features, didn't quite feel the same after all that had just happened, and all the lives that had been lost. Only four cabin leaders remained: Percy, Michael Yew of the Apollo cabin, Katie Gardener of the Demeter cabin, and Clarisse, who had stayed back with the rest of her cabin due to a petty debate with the Apollo cabin. Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, Connor Stoll, Luke, and the Dionysus children were all taken by the war. Travis Stoll could be dead, no one is entirely sure right now. The injury he sustained on his torso looked bad to Percy, but apparently he was still kicking.

Percy growled outside of the tent, looking at all of the happy faces, mostly gods. He didn't resent the campers who were celebrating, after all he wished he had that luxury. But he knew he couldn't be here. Percy was never one for crying, not because it shows weakness, but mostly because he found it unnecessary, and he kind of felt like crying at the moment. Percy trudged his way through Mount Olympus, past the place where Thalia had been trapped under a statue of Hera, past where Grover had charmed a group of monsters with his flute so the group could continue, and of course, past where Luke had stabbed Annabeth in the chest with his blade. How anyone could be celebrating on these blood-stained grounds, was a mystery to Percy.

He made his was towards the elevator, passing some of his friends who congratulated him on the victory, but they knew that it probably wasn't the best time to talk to Percy. Percy wasn't even sad, necessarily, as much as he was fed up. He was glad the war was over, but he had finally realized that the adventures that he had been going on were mostly for naught, in his eyes. If he couldn't even save most of his friends, what was the point?

Percy entered the elevator, which took an annoyingly long time to open. He was hoping to dip before anyone could really notice he was gone. Percy was actually really glad when he heard the annoyingly generic elevator music. It reminded him of coming up the elevator with Zeus' Lightning Bolt, or coming up with Annabeth, Grover and Thalia, hearts filled with hope that they could defeat the Titan of Time. Percy sighed, the elevator opened, and he was released into the pollution filled Manhattan. The city was still asleep, and it left Percy to his thoughts as he drove the van back to Camp Half Blood. As he looked back at the seats in the back, which were previously filled with all of his friends, and more importantly, Annabeth. Percy couldn't stop thinking. He had never done this much thinking before, never in school, never about relationships, he was always more of an action person. But now with the war over, there was no more action to be had. All he had ever known in the Greek world was Kronos, and how to defeat him. Now that it was over, he didn't know what he'd do. It was a whole new world.

A couple hours later, he arrived at the camp, which was mostly barren. Nico was there, tending to some business in the Big House, and there looked to be some movement in the Demeter cabin, but there wasn't much else.

Percy trudged over to Nico, he figured Death Breath would be a breath of fresh air, ironically.

"What's up Nico?" Percy greeted, dapping up the younger teen, although it hardly seemed appropriate.

Nico gave a slight grin at the sight of the son of Poseidon, "Looking for some medical supplies," he started, "Travis is pretty hurt, it's a struggle to keep him alive."

Nico grimaced, and then continued, "Percy, I can feel his life force slowly fading, I'm not sure he's gonna make it."

Percy cursed. "Is he in the Demeter cabin? Let me see what I can do." Nico agreed.

Percy turned to exit the Big House, during this motion Nico noticed his absent ear. "Percy?"

"Hmm?" Percy responded, showing the signs of his loss already.

"What happened to your ear? I thought you and Grover came out fine?"

Percy shrugged, "Nah, Ethan caught me on accident, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

Nico chuckled and led Percy to the Demeter cabin. "Who else is in here?" Percy asked.

"Just Katie and Travis, or what's left of him anyway."

"Gotcha."

Nico opened the door and held it open for Percy who surveyed the scene. Travis was laying on the bottom portion of a bunk bed towards the front of the cabin, furthest away from the bathroom, although the door was open. Katie was kneeled down next to the last remaining Stoll brother, and Travis was a whole different story. The left side of his face was completely charred, nearly completely black and red. A disgusting combination that didn't fit his face at all. His left leg was shaking, and his torso was ripped up and scarred, from what looked like hellhounds.

"Hey Percy, you wanna try something?" Katie greeted. She knew about Percy's healing abilities from when she saved one of her cabin mates after she got bitten by a poisonous snake. Something about manipulating the bloodstream, but this was a different situation all together.

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot, what have you already tried?" Percy inquired. Ever since he had been blasted into the stratosphere and onto Calpyso's Island, Percy had taken a special interest in healing, and it had helped him out in many situations.

"We tried ambrosia and nectar in basically every single way possible, we tried some syringes that the Apollo cabin had lying around-"

"And also praying, lots and lots of praying." Nico interjected, causing Katie to roll her eyes. "But yeah, that's about it."

Alright, Percy thought as he cracked his knuckles, he had a plan. At least for his face, which seemed to be the more immeadiate threat in terms of keeping Travis alive.

"Can you get me some water?" Percy asked. Katie nodded and ran to the bathroom and turned on the sink. Percy channeled his power and pulled the water out of the sink until he had enough, all of it floating in a sphere above Travis' face.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Percy sent a quick prayer to his father, and began his work. He morphed the ball into several small tendrils and two of the tendrils combined with some extra nectar that was lying bedside. The tendrils that contained the nectar went very gently under the sleeping Travis' injury, repairing the damaged skin underneath. Percy added in some more of his powers that repaired the missing skin quickly, and turning the opening into a scar. He then gently lifted the molten skin that was over the scar up, watching as the sticky coating slowly unconnected from Travis' face. Nico grimaced, it wasn't a pleasant sight at all. Percy eventually got most of the black skin off of his face, with only a large scar remaining, running from the top of Travis' ear all the way down to his lip. Percy sat down, tired. He hadn't concentrated on healing someone that hard in quite some time, if ever. Travis' torso was still bad and his leg was still twitching weirdly, but there was no external bleeding to be seen, so for the time being it looked like Travis was going to live.

This was reinforced when Nico gasped slightly, sensing that his soul was back in his body completely. Katie nodded, understanding what Nico had sensed. Katie grabbed some plants from the Demeter cabin's garden, and placed them under Travis' nose, which caused him to shiver.

Percy tilted his head, inverbally asking Katie what she was doing.

"It's a plant that should wake him up, it's not the plants intended purpose, it's actually a stress relieving plant, but it should work." Percy nodded in acknowledgment.

Sure enough, Travis woke up, startled probably because he was still alive, and sure was pleased to see Katie by his side. He tried to get up, but the small feat of using his core to do a sit up caused him immense pain and made him lay back down, and naturally, knocking his head on the bed frame. Katie giggled, and Travis smiled fondly.

"Trav you're alive!" Katie exclaimed, hugging him gently around the collar bone, being careful to avoid his injuries.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Kate-Kat." Travis smiled, feeling his face and running his finger along his 5 inch scar. He winced, still fresh. "Did you heal me?"

"That was actually Percy." Nico said, pointing to the sleepy sea spawn sprawled out on the bed next to him, and that was actually the first time Travis realized Percy and Nico were in the room.

"Oh, Percy." Travis said. "Hey, Nico."

The two demigod children of the Big Three greeted the newly revived child of Hermes.

"So, where's Connor?"


End file.
